Vixen For Dixon
by Adela-Lux
Summary: She desired him. And he craved her. The fire burning between Daryl and Beth can no longer be contained. Two chapter short story, the second chapter will be uploaded in the next few days, enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Today we celebrate the one year anniversary of Rick and his family joining ours," Deanna stood confidently in her spotlight among her people. "Here is too another year of family and friends, She raised her wine glass into the air, "To our ever growing population," Deanna gestured toward Maggie's protruding abdomen, where Glenn kept his hand lovingly.

"And to our survival. Tonight is a night that we will allow ourselves the simplest luxury of forgetting, and to be with our loved ones without the fear of losing them," From the corner of her eye, Beth could see Rick give Carl's shoulder a good squeeze, and place a kiss on Judith's angelic forehead, "Peace be with you all this evening, cheers." Deanna brought the wine to her cherry lips, and everyone in the room followed suit.

At first Beth couldn't wrap her head around the idea of having an event like this, when just beyond their walls was the dead stumbling around, craving the taste of their flesh.

After giving it some thought, she realized how long it'd been since she'd felt the slightest bit of normalcy in her life, and told herself then that this is what they needed this.

Channel, the seamstress Glenn and Sasha found running aimlessly through parking lots a few months back, was more than happy to go back to doing what she loved, and all she needed was fabric. When the runners went out searching for more supplies, they would keep their eyes out for fabrics Channel could use. One time Glenn and Tara came across a bridal shop and brought back numerous sets of material.

Daryl was over the day Channel stopped by to drop Beth's dress off personally.

It wasn't unusual for him to be over at the house alone with her, after spending the few months together on their own it became unnatural for her to be apart from him for long periods of time. Even if not much was spoken between them that day, his presence was enough to ease her, she assumed it was the same way for Daryl, otherwise he wouldn't be over as often as he was.

The memory was still fresh in her mind, as if it had only happened an hour ago.

 _"Yours was my favorite! I found a picture in an old prom magazine, and the color is perfect for your skin tone, would you mind trying it on for me real fast?" She clasped her hands together, begging Beth to model the dress for her._

 _Beth's oceanic eyes found Daryl across the room._

 _He was working on inhaling the rest of the left over pasta Carol had brought over the other night for Maggie, Glenn, and her._

 _Butterflies tickled the insides of her stomach when his pools of blue peeked through the strands of his tousled hair to meet hers. He brought each of his fingers to his mouth and licked them free of any residue left from the pasta sauce. "I'm gonna head over t'Rick's place, see if he needs help with anythin', see ya's." His gravelly voice seemed to flow through her and take up residence in her chest._

 _"Wait!" Beth took note of the way Channel batted her lashes at him when his attention turned to her, "I need you to stay, I need another opinion besides mine and Beth's, and you seem like the type of man that gives his honest opinion." She may as well have been tugging at his belt buckle by the seduction coating her tone._

 _Daryl sighed heavily, and scratched the back of his neck, "Alright," He didn't pick up his feet as he made his way to the sofa. He plopped down his entire body, and rested his arm behind his head._

 _Nostalgia warmed her body; images of an empty room with a casket at the front and a piano to the side flashed through her mind. The gleam in his eyes suggested that his thoughts had gone to the same place as hers._

 _"Get goin', I ain't got all day Greene." She knew this was false, unless Rick had some kind of task for Daryl, he spent most of his time lounging around one of their family members houses, probably gorging down their food while he was there. On occasion though, Deanna would allow him to go beyond the walls to hunt._

 _Beth rolled her eyes at him, and soon after, a blush crept across her cheeks when he brought his thin lips into one of his famous smirks she had grown accustomed to seeing daily._

 _Breaking their eye contact, she turned on the balls of her feet and bounced up the steps to her room._

 _Pressing her body weight against her door, she walked her feet back until the click of the door could be heard._

 _Instantaneously, she gasped for air, had she been holding her breath that whole time? Dragging one of her soft hands down the front of her face, stopping at the base of her neck she muttered to herself, "Pull it together Beth."_

 _Her desire for Daryl Dixon began the night spent at the moonshiner's run down home. The vulnerability they had kept tucked away for so long broke through their facade, and the moment she enveloped him into her arms, the fire ignited, and has ceased to diminish since then. Each encounter with him only fueled it more, unknowingly, he had created a wild fire_

 _At one point, Beth could have sworn on her fathers grave that it was a mutual feeling they shared, just by the glint in his sapphire gems. The way he looked at her with them made her melt at the core, and knees weak._

 _Shaking thoughts of calloused hands and rough lips away, she began peeling her clothes from her body, and slid into the tightly fit dress._

 _"Mama's up there havin' a fit right about now." Beth ran her palms down her figure._

 _Never had she worn something that revealed this much of her skin before, and never in a million years would she have imagined it would feel so wonderful and freeing._

 _The upper portion of the dress was layered with a fabric that gave the illusion she was bare until her naval cavity. Her breasts were covered by what looked like a series of connecting flowers, leaving parts of her skin peeking through. The backside of the dress plunged, creating a V shape at the small of her back, giving Beth a sense of nudity._

 _At her hips the fabric clung to her like a second skin, and continued to do so down her thighs. The rose silk flared out just above her knees- it reminded Beth of what would be a mermaid's tail._

 _"Guess I should go down there." Her cheeks warmed, realizing this would be the most skin she'd ever shown off in public, and Daryl would be the first witness to it._

 _She smoothed the sides of her dress down one last time before heading out of her room._

 _As she went to round the corner Beth could hear Channel attempting to converse with Daryl, not being able to help wanting to listen, she pressed her side against the wall._

 _Her fingers brushed back strands of hair behind her ear, as if it would help her hearing._

 _"So, you don't have a wife, or a girlfriend? Why not?"_

 _Beth had never enjoyed Daryl's silence so much. She had to cover her hand over her mouth to stifle the involuntary giggles. Channel was trying to get to know about Daryl's personal life from the source, not an easy thing to do, she could testify to that._

 _"Well, if you ever find yourself wanting a friend," Beth pushed herself away from the wall, straightening her posture, "You can stop by my place anytime you want." The purr mixed in with Channel's voice made Beth want to march down there and throw her out of the house._

 _"Thanks." Daryl's low grumble made her knees sway with weakness. This was a new sensation she was experiencing. One she hadn't felt before. It was like each and every one of her ribs had shifted around in her chest cavity, and jabbing into her heart._

 _You don't know what he meant by that, you couldn't see his eyes, she repeated to herself at least five times._

 _Refusing to hear anymore of the conversation, Beth rounded the corner and cleared her throat. She kept her eyes low as she descended the steps._

 _Channel stood from where she sat on the arm rest of the sofa near Daryl's boots, "Holy crap, it looks even better on you than I thought it would! Do you like it?" Channel crossed her arms beneath her breasts, making them more visible._

 _"It's beautiful." Beth forced herself to keep her eyes on the wooded floors._

 _"What do you think?" Channel's voice drifted away from Beth to be directed toward Daryl. The temptation of sapphire eyes was too great for her to overcome. Slowly, her eyes rose to find his._

 _Daryl had risen from the couch with one leg left kneeling on the cushion._

 _The intensity burning within his eyes nearly knocked her off her feet. She could see the heavy rise and fall of his chest from where she stood, "So much for my second opinion," Channel sighed, "Well I'll see you soon Beth, I'm glad you like the dress, oh, and too ell your sister I'll have her'send ready soon." Beth began fumbling with her bracelets, removing her eyes from his, not catching a word Channel said._

 _"And I hope to see you sooner."_

 _Beth's eyes were like daggers watching Channel sway her hips as she walked out the front door._

 _She could feel the temperature in her body rise to a dangerous level. It felt like hours before Daryl broke their awkward silence._

 _"Yer really goin' to that thing?"_

 _"Are you really goin' to be with her?" It was out before Beth could bite her tongue. His eyebrows knitted together, and something new was showing in his eyes, something she didn't recognize._

 _She waited for him to respond, when his silence began clawing at her flesh her hands slid up the planes of her arms, and rested on her shoulders, "I'm goin' to go find Spencer, he said he had somethin' to show me. I'll see you."_

 _Twirling around, she lifted the dress with her fingers so that she wouldn't trip as she bounded up the steps._

 _She slid the dress down her body with trembling hands and weak knees. Her mind tortured her with images of Daryl and Channel lost in between sheets of her bed. It was an endless loop of seduction and lust between the two. Creating internal wounds that ran deep._

 _Leaving her toxic thoughts behind in her room, Beth descended from the stairs to find the house empty._

 _There was no sign of Daryl Dixon ever being there_.

 **A/N: Short two chapter story I couldn't resist writing. The next chapter is going to be the first time I've ever published smut before, and I have to say I'm pretty nervous, but what the heck where's the harm? My computer crashed last night so I'll be using my phone for awhile for updates! I'm working on chapter five of 'The Bowmen' right now :) Check it out if you haven't already!**

 **I'll post the second chapter to this in the next few days or so!**

 **Feedback is always appreciated from you guys!**

 **Have a lovely day/night! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

One week without him and Beth was going through a phase of Daryl Dixon withdrawal. It wasn't clear to her before how much of an effect he had on her.

Even Maggie noticed the drainage of her mood.

"There's a ton of left overs in the fridge, should I go get Daryl?" Her sister had tried to make light of things. But it didn't banish the emptiness Beth was feeling without his presence.

Disappointment was becoming an acquaintance after endless days of lacking what she desired most.

There was also the unsettling thought of Daryl being with Channel this whole time.

Jealousy picked at her heart; If that's what he wants I have to accept it.

No matter the amount of times she told herself this, Beth knew she wasn't being honest with herself.

She lifted the champagne glass (that Glenn cleverly switched with his, letting her have a drink tonight that was long needed) to her lips.

Beth fingered the silver locket around her neck, her thoughts ran wild with pools of sapphire and rough lips against hers.

"Hey," The familiar gravelly voice forced her heart to a hault. Her stomach released the horde of butterflies that had been surpressed for seven agonizing days.

She inhaled.

Swiveling her body around to face him, her grin was instantaneous at his appearance.

The charcoal button down hugged his torso perfectly, he wore the sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms. His tie was a darker shade than his shirt, matching the snug jeans that hung around his waist.

The Daryl she knew, and kept close to her heart, still shown through this one; with his tousled bed hair the same, and his jeans tucked into his boots. Beth was surprised he was able to leave his vest off for a night, she could have sworn that thing was attached to his skin.

"What you smilin' at?" He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, shifting his weight as he did.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd wear a tie." Beth gestured toward him with her glass. Her smile reached her eyes.

"First for everythin' I guess. Me in a tie, and you dressin' like yer some high class priss," Daryl's lip twitched with amusement, "Yer dad's up there havin' a heart attack."

"You can thank your friend for that," Her tone grew sour, "How is she by the way?" Beth finished off her champagne. She wasn't ready to hear stories about him and her while sober.

I might have to find Glenn.

"Don't know." He brought his shoulders into a shrug, with a growing smirk across his lips. She flushed.

He hasn't been with her.

Beth could dance around for hours with the euphoria coursing through her.

Daryl's eyes narrowed darting behind her.

"Hey Beth," Spencer greeted her with a kiss against her cheek. He acknowledged Daryl with a nod and quickly turned his attention back to her, "Hate to interrupt, but mom was wondering if you could play the piano, maybe sing a little? She told me to tell you she wasn't taking no for an answer." He chuckled.

"Sure." She glanced back at Daryl, his face was masked, concealing all the emotion he could be feeling.

...

"It's Reg's and I's song, do you think you'll be able to play it?"

"I can try."

Beth's nerves had spiked to an entire new level. The last time she had played was in front of Daryl at the funeral home, nearly two years ago.

Next to her on the piano bench sat Spencer gazing at her, adoration flooding his eyes.

She noticed his growing affection months ago, but never confronted him about it. There was no need to at the time, and she wanted to avoid the awkward conversation.

Beth's hands began to glide across the piano, the lyrics to the old love song flowing past her lips.

Lifting her oceanic eyes from the keys, she found Daryl leaning against a wall next to Carol. Her nerves subsided and she welcomed the comfort he gave her with his presence alone.

Was there a way to bring up her feelings to him without chasing him away? Daryl could react numerous ways. She could only see one positive outcome, but created about fifty horribly embarrassing ones.

"For I, can't, help fallin' in love with you..."

She needed to do something about what she felt. She was needing more than his calming presence.

Beth wanted to be able to sleep next to him at night and wake up with him in the morning. She needed to touch him, to feel him there with her.

She needed intimacy.

Now, she wasn't stupid. She was fully aware that it wasn't his thing to be intimate. Daryl was afraid of what letting someone get close meant. It gave them power over him; over his emotions.

Beth's shoulder muscles tensed. Spencers fingers brushed back curled strands, letting her hair cascade down her back.

Taking her eyes away from Daryl, she looked next to her. Spencer's eyes hadn't moved from her.

Panic crashed over her, he leaned in placing another kiss against her warming cheek.

There was nothing innocent about the kiss, anyone with eyes could tell. Even Beth felt the lust left behind, burning against her skin.

I'll have to talk to him later.

"I'm sorry," He was speaking low and close enough that only she would hear, "I got caught up in the moment, and I think that these might be my last few moments."

Last few moments? Her eyebrows drew together, making her confusion evident.

Spencer chuckled, "The crossbow wielding redneck hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he's gotten here. And I think I may have angered him." Beth's smile stretched from ear to ear, teeth showing and all.

To everyone else in the room, it must have looked like he was whispering sweet nothings to her.

"I've seen the way you look at each other, I won't lie, I was a little jealous. But I realized you would never look at me with half the amount of love when you look at him."

Love.

She finished the last few chords, and brought her hands into her lap. Her audience applauded.

Beth noticed then the lacking of the man she needed now more than ever.

"Go find him."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly.

Carol will know where he ran off to.

"Hi sweetie, you did wonderful," She brought Beth into a hug. "So you and Spencer? When were you going to tell us?"

"There's nothin' between him and I, he's just a friend. Do you know where Daryl went to?"

Carol searched Beth's face for a moment, "I think he went home sweetie."

"Could you tell Maggie and Glenn I'm gonna be out late tonight if they ask?"

"Sure thing honey," Carol squeezed Beth's shoulder, "You know what he does, how he reacts, he doesn't know how-"

"I know, thank you Carol." She brought her into one last hug, and Beth rushed out the door, headed into uncharted territory.

...

"Daryl Dixon you open the damn door!" Her throat was beginning to protest all the screaming she had done, directed toward him. Beth brought her fist down quick and fierce against the wood.

The tempature had dropped significantly in the twenty minutes of standing outside his home, and being as bare as she was, was not helpful.

"If I freeze to death it's on you!"

Stepping away from the door she could still see a light on illuminating one of the rooms. She saw his silhouette pass by, confirming that he was ignoring her.

"Fine! Go ahead and be that way! Grumpy redneck!"

I'll just go around the back, she smiled mischeviously, giving herself a mental pat on the back.

Beth made her away around to the back of the house, and found the sliding door open.

Not a single light was on in the lower level. Sighing heavily, she stepped on the heel of her boots, slipping them off and leaving them at the door.

Why does he have to make everything so difficult?

She searched for the light switch. Within two minutes Beth finally got a glimpse of the inside of his home. Which was surprisingly barren.

Bingo. Once she located the stairs Beth bounded up them.

She was clueless as to what she was going to say or do once she fibally got to him.

How do you tell a closed off person hiding behind fifty foot slabs of cement wall that you without a doubt love them?

She wasn't expecting an 'I love you' in return. Beth didn't know what to expect from him.

The only light source was seeping out from undreneath the door. Deciding it'd be a good idea to knock, not knowing if he was decent or not, she pounded her fist against the wood.

Silence.

"Daryl Dixon you are actin' like a child!" Beth turned the knob and swung the door open, "You are goin' to talk to me one way or another! You don't get to ignore me!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Beth had entered the lions den, and she was potentially his next meal.

He was sprawled out across the king sized bed across the room. Her cheeks warmed seeing his torso bare, luckily he still had his jeans and boots on.

Daryl had an unlit cigarette between his lips, he kept one of his muscular arms tucked beneath his head.

With his other hand he began searching the sheets, once he found the lighter he lifted it to his cigarette and brought it to life.

After a few moments, Daryl exhaled, releasing the smoke.

"What the hell you doin' here?" The hostility coating his tone made her want to cower in the corner. Beth knew better though, she had to stand her ground with him. Show him her dominance.

"You left," It came out as more of a question than a statement, "How come?"

He took at least five puffs from his death stick before he rose from the bed. "Don't you got a boyfriend to be followin' 'round?"

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, amusement filling her. Oh how the tables have turned .

"You're up here poutin' because of Spencer?"

He scoffed, "I ain't poutin' about shit." Daryl's face twisted as if his words had a bad after taste to them.

Keeping his eyes low and fixated on his boots, he murmured, " How long has that been goin' on?"

"Exact amount of time you and Channel have." His confusion wasn't hidden.

"Channel?" Daryl pressed his cigarette into the bed side table, putting it out.

"Yes."

"You thought her and I...?" He traveled off with his words. The thumping of her heart could be heard in her ears, and she could feel her pulse in her neck throbing.

"Yeah," Beth rubbed her palms down the plains of her arms. "And you though Spencer-"

Daryl interupted her, "Yeah." With caution, his sapphire eyes met hers.

"Why?"

"Anythin' in the room with eyes could see what it looked like."

Beth's courage she mustered up was at its peak. It was now or never.

She was hesitant at first to close the distance between them. The short amount of steps felt like five thousand miles.

"Looks can be deceivin' Daryl," Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. Here goes nothin'. Beth shifted her weight so that she was on her tiptoes, tilting her face upward, she leaned in to place her lips against his.

And he recoiled.

Rejection cut deep into her chest cavity, and rubbed salt into the fresh wounds. She knew that he was likely to react this way. She thought she had prepared herself for it.

Beth didn't expect to feel this kind of pain.

"I guess some can be more than others." She backed away from him. Embarrassment eating away at her self esteem.

What did I just do? Tears brimmed her oceanic eyes. Her heart hurt, she was wounded.

"I'm sorry. I thought you-" Beth grasped her locket around her neck, it was the first time she felt nervous around Daryl Dixon, who was a blurred image in her vision now. "Maggie's gonna wonder where I am, I should go." Her voice was frail, she brought her arm up to clear her face of tears.

Beth couldn't have gotten to the door any faster. Her hands shook grabbing the knob. The hinges cried out as she pulled the door open.

What happened next was unexpected and executed in less than a second.

From the corner of her eye she hardly saw Daryl's hand swoop in. The door knob was forced out of her hands from him pushing the door shut.

With his other hand Beth was spun around. Daryl's hands encircled her waist, and he hoisted her against the door. Her legs wrapped around him almost instinctively.

In the seconds he gazed into her eyes, she finally saw his guard being put down. He was going to allow himself to be vulnerable with her.

They were close enough that the tips of their noses were brushing against each other. Her eyes on him, and his fixated on her anticipating lips. Butterflies tickled the lining of her stomach.

Against her hips she could feel his hands begin to shake. "It's okay," with her fingers she brushed the strands of hair back that fell in front of his eyes, "Hey, it's okay." She whispered, coating her words with love.

His eyes lifted to Beth's, and ever so slowly, he placed his lips against hers.

Yes, she had been kissed before, but never had it felt so right. The kiss was full of sweetness and innocence. She could do without the taste of cigarette, but it didn't matter in the moment, because Daryl Dixon had kissed her.

When he released her lips, he didn't dare meet her eyes. He kept them closed, and forehead pressed against hers.

In their silence Beth found herself thinking that tonight could be her last night. Tomorrow isn't certain for her, or any of them. If she wanted more, and Daryl did as well, it was okay.

He had moved his head so that he was nuzzled against her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin. "Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"Take it off." She murmured. This caught him off guard. He picked his head up to stare into Beth's eyes. She could see it, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Daryl's grip tightened on the fabric of the dress at her hip. "Are you sure?" His voice grew low, and lust drenched his words.

She nodded.

He captured her lips once more, this time with urgency. Beth fisted her hands in his hair, and kissed him back with the same amount of need.

Daryl readjusted himself, bringing one arm around her, while one hand snaked up her backside and rested at the base of her head.

With her wrapped around him, Daryl carried Beth toward the bed. He began placing light kisses across her face. She didn't want this to end.

Daryl planted a kiss on her lips as he set her down on her feet. Her hands remained tangled in his hair, she didn't want to lose the closeness.

She could feel the warmness of his palms while they ram down her sides, taking in her figure. At her hips Daryl grasped onto the fabric gently.

He pressed his forehead against hers. Beth's heart rate was sky rocketing. "Yer absolutely positive?" God, his hushed voice alone was making her knees weak.

She blushed when he placed his lips beneath her jaw. Beth tilted her neck craving more. Her mind was all over the place, simple words like yes and no wouldn't form for her.

Daryl continued the journey down Beth's neck. She surprised herself with a noise she hadn't heard come from her before; a moan. He must have been surprised too, because he ceased from his attack on her neck side.

With his hands still gripping the fabric at her sides, he brought her closer. Pleasurable shivers crawled up her body. With his lower half pressed against hers she could feel his large growing member through his jeans.

"Beth," He trailed further down, pausing above her collar bone, "I need you t'say it," He lifted his head, making it so she could see the burning sapphire in his eyes, "That you want me t'make love t'you."

Beth's hands moved from his tousled hair down to his warm cheeks. She was ready for this. She wanted this.

Daryl was going to be her first.

"Yes, I'm positive Daryl."

He kissed the top of her forehead, and let his lips linger there for a moment.

In one swift motion he yanked the dress down, exposing her top half. Her instinctive reaction was to cover her breasts. Her nipples perked from the coolness of the room.

Daryl lowered himself, kissing her abdomen, his hands down by her thighs hanging onto the dress.

His breath was hot against her skin, and it was arousing. Daryl kissed further down, stopping above the beginning of her underwear line.

He pulled the dress past her thighs and then let it fall to the floor. His heated hands circled around each one of her knees.

Daryl lifted her right leg first, bringing it over his shoulder, he proceeded to do the same with her left. She was in a wide stance.

The way he positioned her made it so he was level with her most private area. She could feel her face burning.

"Anyone ever touched you like this?"

"No." Beth had only ever kissed the boys she went out with, this was a whole new world.

"If you ain't comfortable say somethin' okay?"

"Okay." And then Daryl pushed up from the ground, his hands going to her hips, and his mouth at her core.

She gasped at the unfamiliar contact. Chills spread across her arms as his tongue teased her through her panties.

Beth could feel herself throbbing with each stroke of his tongue. She wanted the restriction gone; wanted his tongue against her skin. Soft moans escaped through her parted lips.

She began to squirm, Beth needed more. "Daryl, take them off."

He lifted her up, and back onto the bed. His fingers hooked through her underwear without hesitation, pulling them off her body.

Daryl brought her legs around his neck, his eyes watching her as he began to alternate between her legs, kissing and nipping at her pale skin.

The throbbing down below quickened as he left a trail of fire along her thighs.

Daryl then kissed her at her core, her hips rose from the bed at the contact. His tongue began to attack her pulsating bud. She fisted the sheets of his bed in her hands, letting each and every pleasure filled moan out.

He grunted as he pushed himself from the bed. His hands going to the button of his jeans. She couldn't remvoe her eyes from him.

Daryl let his jeans fall to the ground, revealing the impressive length of his member.

He looked away from her while he kicked his boots off, she could see the faint redness in his cheeks.

They were both bare before each other now, taking vulnerable to an entire new level.

Daryl hesitated to crawl back into the bed with Beth, she noticed his hands shaking once again.

She took his hand and ran her fingers gently over the surface. "Are you okay?"

"Jus' nervous."

Daryl Dixon nervous, now she knew for sure she had entered a whole new world.

He brought himself between her legs, placing each hand on either side of her head. "It's gonna hurt a little, you know that?"

"I know." She reached up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and then took one of his hands to lead himself into her.

She gasped, Beth's hands going to his back automatically.

He paused, fear flooding his face.

She could feel the risen scars against her finger tips. Beth removed her hands and placed them on his neck. She didn't like seeing the fear of judgment on his face.

"It's okay," she murmured, bringing her face closer to his, "If you don't want my hands there they won't be, but you should know, I love you Daryl Dixon. And that means every part of you. From the scars to the smell of cigarettes on your breath."

He brought his lips down on hers, and pushed further into her.

She whimpered against his gentle lips. He paused, letting her get used to his size, and then continued.

Ever so slowly Daryl began to thrust into her with gentleness. He lowered his face into her neck, nuzzling her.

Beth could her his low grunts with each thrust, arousing her more. She called out his name as her pleasure built.

Daryl's breath was hot against her neck, his moans were low and rugged. Both of their body temperatures were increasing rapidly as he worked over her. Sweat trickling down his chest, and down her neck.

He kissed her neck, picking up his pace.

Beth arched her back, absorbing every ounce of pleasure Daryl was giving her.

She could feel herself coming to the end, a few more strokes and she would be over the edge.

Daryl pushed himself deeper, sending her to cloud nine. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she cried out.

Only a few moments later did he finish his climax as well.

He rolled over, bringing Beth on top of him. She laid her head aginst his chest, soothing herself with the rose and fall of his chest.

Daryl kissed the top of her head and breathed out, "You too." Her eyebrows knit together, not quite understanding him, before falling into asleep with him.

...

Pounding woke Beth. "What the hell?" She lifted herself from Daryl, who rolled over and grunted.

"Tell 'em t'go the hell away."

"If you say so." She found Daryl's drest shirt and headed down his stairs. She came to a halt, what if it was Maggie or Glenn?

Was she ready to have girl talk with Maggie? Beth went to the blinds and peeked through them. Praying it wasn't Maggie.

Channel.

She forced her grin away, and hurried to the door, undoing the locks.

"Hi, everythin' okay?" The dumbfounded expression on Channel's face satisfied her.

Beth asumed Channel was too busy taking in her after sex look, and the only piece of clothing on her that belonged to Daryl, to respond.

"Um, well, Daryl and I are kinda busy, maybe you can stop by later," Beth high fived herself mentally, "If we aren't busy then."

Channel, stunned, backed away from the door, and started down the porch steps.

She wanted to dance around the house.

Turning on her heels, Beth nearly jumped out of her skin. "Holy crap, you scared me, I didn't hear you come down."

Daryl closed the distance between them and kissed her forehead. She squealed as he lifted her into his arms bridal style. "That looks better on you than me."

"I beg to differ." She yawned, and let her eyes flutter close.

You too. Her heart warmed, replaying his words over and over, even as he set her on the bed, and he lay next to her.

He loved her too.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late! My computer is broken, I lost all of the work I had done for this, so I was starting over. I hope you enjoyed it! It's the first time I've written something like this, don't be afraid to give advice!**

 **Have a lovely day/night!**


End file.
